Queen of Thorns: The Assassin (Guide)
This was pulled from the forums and is a direct copy from there (see author link). The credit for putting this build template to digital is Pandemic21's I added it here as the Queen can do more then "support" and wanted to have a build that showed that. ---- So I was experimenting with QoT, and I think she has a lot of potential; much more then people give her credit for. Once you look past the massive chest, she's quite a nice Demigod, able to either lead an army, pursue Demigods, or straight up duel them. This guide is for the last: a build which allows you to hold your own against virtually any Demigod. Objectives: - Be able to level fast - Be able to kill Demigods Items Beginning: You'll need different things depending on the map. On bigger maps, you'll need stuff to keep you alive more (more armor) so you can not go back to base as much. On smaller maps, you can afford to buy Gauntlets of Brutality right off the bat. My favorite starting items are probably Gauntlets of Brutality (allow you to 1-hit archers as soon as they come out, and is just a generally good item) and Banded Armor (additional HP). Get Vlemish Faceguard ASAP, meaning once you get your starting items, save all your money until you can buy it. QoT is heavily mana dependent. Mid game: You'll need mana pots at this point. Buy a stack of 3 whenever you get to your base. Maybe buy another helm as well, and definitely Boots of Speed (if you don't have Swift Anklet). Late Game: Bishop relics aren't to bad. Currency also kicks ass, and reinforcements are always a good thing. Build #Ground Spikes I #Bramble Shield I #N/A #Bramble Shield II + Ground Spikes II #Spike Wave I #N/A #Bramble Shield III + Ground Spikes III #N/A #N/A #Bramble Shield IV + Ground Spikes IV + Spike Wave II #Uproot I #Compost I #Uproot II #N/A #Goddess of Thorns + Spike Wave III #Uproot III #Uproot IV #Compost II #Compost III #Violent Siege You'll notice several things about this build. First and most obvious, there are multiple levels where you don't buy any skills, which can be viewed as bad. However, at those levels you can't get what you're aiming for: stuff to kill heroes. You might as well save the point, then buy 2 things the next level, instead of one thing that is completely unneeded (like Uproot I at level 3) when you can get Bramble Shield II and Ground Spikes II in just one more level (both of which help kill heroes). Do less, better. Stay focused on what you want and you'll do much better then being a Jack-of-all-trades. Strategy For the first few levels, focus on stuff (in this order): killing creeps, taking flags, scaring off Demigods. Pick a lane and just straight up farm it. Run up to the creeps, GS (Ground Spikes) them (this will "mark" them, even though it doesn't kill them, and ensures that you'll get some gold/exp even if the computer kills them), then finish them off. After you get to around level 4, you'll start being a good PvP Demigod. Now you can begin to (slowly) shift focus to being having more PvP initiative; doing more then merely making the scared. To be most effective, cast Bramble Shield, then switch to Open mode, cast GS as much as possible (this lowers their armor value), and attack them. If they start running away there's not much you can do without Spike Wave. Once you get to level 5 you'll get Spike Wave. Basically, this does no damage (only 650 at the max level), but it *does* slow the enemy down a significant amount. Use this only if they start running away. Pros * You'll be able to kill Demigods * You'll be able to give chase to Demigods * You'll be able to level up fairly fast Cons * You'll need to do a little form switching in order to use Bramble * You won't have as much of an army as you may want Experience So after playing several games with this build, I noticed a trend. First, I was constantly doing the most damage, due to AoE killings grunts. On that same note, I always got the number of grunts killed award. And lastly, I was able to kill Erebus, easily, and he was one of the only Demigods (aside from Regulus) that I was worried about. I like this build; it does a good amount of damage, and allows me to be on the front lines myself. I would recommend it to anybody. Category:Queen of Thorns Guides Category:Guides